This invention relates generally to tool cases and more specifically to portable tool cases which are used by carpenters and the like.
There are many types of tool cases on the market today which are, in varying ways, provided with some type of means for carrying the different pieces of equipment which are required by the tradesman using the case. One of the problems with such portable cases is to provide a means for properly carrying the case while being assured that it will not accidently be opened while being transported from place to place. It is quite obvious that a sudden opening will scatter the tools and possibly damage many of the more delicate pieces of equipment which are required.
Another problem with known tool cases is a provision for keeping all of the tools and equipment securely stored and, yet placed conveniently so that they are readily accessible as well as easily removable when the time for use occurs.